Abandoned
by Ale-ChanLikeyCookies
Summary: Hinamori Amu was abandoned by her parents at a very young age. She had to live off food from the floor and sleep in a bench, when a little boy with blue hair sees her and decides to take her in. Rated T for you-know-who....
1. Abandoned

Abandoned

HiHi peoples! This is my very first fanfic that I have ever done in my whole life. Yay! This is an amuto story so… yeah! And you can call me Ale-chan if you want to or anything you want! Enjoy!

Amu: 6 years old

On a Saturday, I woke up to the shining sun in the blue sky. I looked around my pretty-in-pink room that didn't match how I dressed at all. I smiled brightly as I rolled out of bed and bonked my head on the floor. Ouchies! If I kept doing that every morning I will probably get a big boo-boo on my head. I looked out the window to see a beautiful street in Tokyo, Japan.

Mama, Papa, and I were going out to the city! I hadn't gone there in a while so I was pretty excited! Mama and I would go around the shops buying clothes and all sorts of things Papa would follow us yelling "Stop! Give me back my credit card!" and we would always have so much fun. I started humming a tune as I went to put on my clothes (which took me a while since I'm only just learning) which were an X clip, a red, long sleeve shirt with black polka dots, a cute black ruffled skirt, and black shoes with red polka dots.

I marched down to the kitchen and I saw Mama cooking my favourite meal, waffles with all kinds of berries on top and syrup.

"Mama, that looks delicious!" I happily told her.

" I just thought I would cook up something special for my little angel," Mama responded. She looked sad, as if she were to burst out in tears, but I ignored it and I skipped to Papa. He looked sad as well.

"Good morning, Papa!" I cheered.

"Good Morning Amu-chan," He said as he read the paper. He's usually more enthusiastic. It looked as if they were hiding something from me. I cocked my head, then I shook it. Mama and Papa would never lie to me, would they? Nah! It's probably morning gloom or something.

I ate my yummy breakfast and I got ready to go to the city. I put on my little plaid brown purse and I took my loyal teddy with me. You didn't think I was gonna leave him here all alone in the house, did you? _This is gonna be so much fun! _I told myself. We all got in the car and started driving to the city. I looked outside my window, to see vibrant green trees and cars of all different colours passing by in a flash. I giggled as I saw this shop with prank supplies.

"Look, teddy! (a/n : I don't know the name of Amu's teddy so we'll stick with that!)Then I saw more shops and more and I knew we were close to the city. Mama looked like if she was struggling to bring a smile to her face. I ignored that too. Yay! We were finally there! I practically jumped off the car and yelled "We're here! We're here!"

"We're going to go wherever you want, and you can spend as much money as you want, Amu-chan!" my Mama cheered. Wow! She doesn't usually let me do this! Is it my birthday or something?

We hurried shop to shop, bus to bus, and place to place. We had to Papa along. He looked exhausted. His face was red like a tomato, but he didn't leave my side. We went into cute shops, earring shops, arcades, clothing stores, and they were all for me! We also went into a sweets and pastries shop and we bought mountainloads of sweets and… pastries! By the time we ended our shopping frenzy, It was:

Bags for me: Around a million or so (or it seemed that way)

Bags for my parents: A big fat zero.

We finally started heading to the car. Or at least it seemed that way. We went on the pathway to the car but we suddenly took a turn. I was confused.

"Mama, Papa, why are we heading this way?" I asked. They didn't answer. "Mama?" "Papa?" Still no answer. They started holding my hands tighter and tighter. We ended up in an dark, lonely alley. My Mama finally shed a tear. It looked like my Papa was going to too.

" Mama?Papa? Were are you going?" I asked as they were heading off towards the car. It looked like they were leaving me….

I started to cry.

"Mama!?! Papa!?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? ANSWER ME!" I sobbed. They started running. I could see my mom's tears. I heard her whisper "Sorry….Amu-chan, my little angel…"

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! PLEASE!" I started running after them, sobbing.

I tripped and fell down. I looked at the hard floor and my tears falling upon it. I could see my reflection in my tears, and my eyes were red and puffy.

"Why Mama….Why Papa…" I asked myself. I just could not understand why they would leave me. I was only a little girl. 'But maybe they'll come back. Maybe they just had to deal with something' a voice in my head said. ' Maybe they will be back tomorrow! That's all this is, right? Right?'

There it is. My first chappie. I have no idea how often I'll update, probably once or twice a week or something like that. I have no idea if I suck or not cuz I've never done this before, so pleez r & r!!


	2. Surviving the night

**Surviving the night **

**Hey It's Ale-chan with the second chappie cuz…**

**1. I was bored**

**2. Some people sounded desperate…*coughsamanthacough***

**3. I was bored**

**Thank you peoples who reviewed and if you were wondering, yes, I jumped up and down like a weirdo and yes, My parents stared and me and asked if I needed a therapist. So thanks! Oh and if anything sounds like something Amu wouldn't believe in, remember she's 6! I don't own! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

I was walking up and down the streets, wondering what I was going to do for the night, since I had nowhere to sleep and there wasn't anyone anywhere in sight. Occasionally I saw cars go by in the empty street, and every time they startled me. Ughh, I hated being alone, especially in the night, all cold and scared out of my wits with monsters possibly in the dark alleys with ten eyes and blue gooey skin. Wow, I think I just made myself more scared. Geez, where's Teddy when you need him? I was still wandering when I heard some chuckles from far away. I quieted my footsteps, and then I stopped and tried to hear what they were saying.

"Hey, you seen that red ruby in the museum?" I heard one gruff voice say. It sounded like a man.

"Yep. Yep, that one's a beaut," I heard another man say.

"It would look better in our hands, wouldn't it?"

"You think?"

"Hahahahahaha!" I heard all of the three men laugh. Were they planning to steal this weird ruby? If they were then they're probably thieves! I thought that stuff only happened in cartoons and movies! I peeked over the side of the wall to see three men in black hoodies and black pants. They looked as if they were in their thirties or forties and they were holding a bag and one with a moustache had a silver knife in his hand, ready to strike anything in their way. Then something felt funny up my nose. Oh no, please, PLEASE don't let this be a

"A-A-Achoo!" I sneezed loudly. Oh no!

"Hey, what was that?" a man said. He looked over at the wall and saw..me. Then I knew what I had to do.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I ran for my life.

"Hey, stop right there, kid!" The guy yelled as he and his gang started to chase after me quickly. I ran as my little puffy skirt flapped fiercely against my legs.

"Hey, come back!" The guy yelled again, but this time he ran after me with his knife in the air and his eyes staring at me menacingly. I looked into the dark forest filled with who-knows-what and decided to run into it. I almost crashed into a huge tree by how fast I was going and I checked to see if the burglars were still behind me. Yep, they were and they were catching up to me by running faster by the second. Me, I was running slower and slower. I felt exhausted, but I kept going because if Mama and Papa were gonna come back, I want to be alive! I gasped for air and tried my best to keep going, when I tripped on a tree root. Owww! Why does everything happen to me? Why? But there was no time to think about that! I was on the floor with a possibly sprained ankle with three crazy thieves on my trail! Not the best position to be in! The men finally stood over me and said " Say, goodbye, little girl." He chuckled. My eyes widened with fear and I was expecting the pain, when something stopped the man from sticking his knife into me.

"Hey! Who's-"He stopped as the man groaned and fell down with a knife plunged into his back. The other men ran away in fear of being killed too. They aren't very good thieves, I thought. I sat up and asked "Who did that? Who's there?" but all I saw was the dark of the night between the trees.

I walked out of the forest as I rushed through rough branches and as plants on the floor scratched my legs. It took me a while to get out of the forest because I had gotten lost while running. I shuddered as I thought about it. I finally found a green bench near a video game shop and I laid upon it and decided to sleep there. It was really hard and uncomfy but it's not like I could find anywhere better to sleep. I prayed to whoever is up in the sky that keeps you safe to protect me for the night. I drifted off into a deep sleep while listening to the soft wind whistle through the trees.

**Yay! Another chapter! I decided that I'm gonna update….whenever I feel like it and hopefully I won't be lazy like with my weekend homework where I always say "I'll do it tomorrow" and end up doing it on a Sunday.**

**Thanx for reading and r&r!**


	3. So Hungry

**So Hungry…..**

**Hey! It's Ale-Chan here again with the third chappie and sick as ever *cough*.Yep I've been sick for 4 days so I practically missed a whole week of school and I finally got off my lazy butt to write this chapter. Well, Hope you enjoy! Don't Own!**

I woke up to the sound of people muttering. All I could see was darkness, until I Fluttered my eyes open. I could see people staring at me and giving me weird looks, but I didn't care. It's not like they were in this situation, but I guess they were wondering what is a six-year old girl doing sleeping in a bench in the middle of the city. I stood up rubbing my sleepy eyes and stretching to the sky. That was a really rough night last night! I practically almost died! I looked around the streets looking to see if Mama and Papa were back. Sigh, not even a trace. I really missed them. I let a tear go. It was hard for me because I missed them even when they left to buy groceries and stuff like that. A big rumble distracted me from my thoughts.

Oh, great! I'm starving now! What am I gonna eat? Garbage? Barf. I walked around the bench as I thought and thought what I was going to do because I couldn't just starve. I really craved Mama's food. It was always so delicious and hot and steamy. Wow, I'm just drooling thinking that. I walked farther into the city and saw more and more and more people. They were squishing me and paying no attention to me. They walked busily everywhere, some walking to work, some just going to relax. Lucky them! They get to relax while I have to hunt for food. Yep that's what I decided to do. Hunt for food.

Well, not really hunt for food, but you know what I mean! I looked around the walls, finding shops filled with strange foods and familiar foods. I didn't have any money to buy any of those foods. I would've walked to the food bank but that was an hour away from the city, I didn't even know which way it was, I had little legs, so it was practically hopeless for me. I searched around town, looking at people biting into their breakfast and turning away when I was staring at them. I would do the same thing too, but I was starving. I tried looking sad for people but they paid no attention to me. They just walked away eating their McDonald's breakfast fajita. They left me wishing I was them.

I walked into a mall and walked to the food court as I watched the flatscreen TV's with those burglars that had chased me through the forest. I didn't care. I was too hungry to care. I smelled the food court and I bit the air, pretending it was a big, juicy hamburger. All I heard coming from people's mouth was Food! Food! Food! I couldn't stand it anymore! I HAD TO EAT NOW!!! I ran up to a woman grabbing her hamburgers from the cashier when I came dashing by and ripped the food out of the woman's hand.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing little girl?" the woman yelled and shook her fist at me. To heck with her! I was hungry! I ran and looked and there were people looking and whispering 'Oh, look at that girl. Did she steal something?'

'But she looks so adorable. Except for the stick in her hair.' I ran and bit into the hamburger. It was a cheeseburger. Gladly I loved cheeseburgers. I gobbled it down. At least it sorta satisfied me. I ran outside the mall and caught looks from people in the streets and sidewalks. I ran in the middle of the road. Not such a good idea…

"Watch where you're going, girl!" screamed a person in a car. Horns were beeping and I was the one causing the commotion.

"Ahhhh!!!! I started screaming as I ran to my bench outside the city and near the forest. I looked back to see if they had been following me, but I guess they weren't, so I slumped down onto the bench and sighed deeply. I was bored now and had nothing to do except hang out by the bench, so I decided to go for a walk in the forest. I enjoyed the fresh air as much as I could, breathing it in deeply, in and out. I saw a cute squirrel scamper by. I giggled. I loved nature. I loved the animals and the sun and the bugs. It was all so relaxing. At least now I wasn't so bored. But it is boring when you have no one to talk to. Just yourself.

I walked back to the bench to find a napkin on top of it. I hurried back so I could get a closer look. I sat down next to the napkin and opened it. It was…. Food! Yay! I was still hungry because I was a big breakfast person. I smiled. I wonder, though, who left me food on my bench?

**Oooooooohhhh mysterious…..**

**Thanx for reading and if u have any ideas, feel free to tell me! I could really use them! R & R!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. A Note

**A Note**

**HEYHEYEHEY! Lol hi peoples! Me with the next chappie today. I'm feeling half crazy today because I have bumped into at least 30 walls __**

**Pleezies enjoy the story and I don't own!!**

**A month later after last chapter**

UGHHH. I had the worst day today. I woke up and there it was. Me. On the ground. With a big chunk of dog doo-doo on my face. I started screaming like a maniac and a bunch of people started at me. It looked like there were 100000 stinging bees behind me at the pitch I was screaming. But really! That was gross. That's just not right. I had to steal my daily breakfast. Yep, steal. Never though I would do it, it's just that me + starve does NOT work. I walked through the busy street getting giggle from people I didn't even know. I felt my cheek. Then I looked at my hand. Just as I guessed. Doggy doo-doo still on my cheek. I just ignored the laughs and kept going. I spotted a waffle shop near a curb. Heheheheheh, looks like I'm havin' waffles today! Wow, I had gotten used to this already. I am a bad person. But anyone would do this if it meant they didn't have to die.

I crept up to the shop, hiding between the passing people. I pretended to enter the shop without any bad intentions. The shop keeper waved at me with a smile on his face. Whatever. He was serving one of his costumers. He had on the stand were the people sit strawberry waffles. Yummy. As soon as he turned around and faced the other way I lunged for the food. I snatched it quickly and ran out of the shop, no one noticing the pitter patter of my shoes. Dang, I was good! I chomped the delicious food happily, with my stomach filling up. Good day. Not. I started to feel a bit sick sp I walked back to the bench I had gotten used to by now. I felt worse than before. Maybe I should just lie down. Ahh… much better. When I was lying down, I thought of Mama and Papa. I wonder what happened to them? They aren't evil, are they. No! They could never be evil. They have always loved me.

My thoughts were interrupted by a gurgle in my stomach. But I wasn't hungry. I just ate! Uh-Oh. I ran to the forest and then I threw up. Ewwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!

It was all red from strawberries. Ughh sick! Hope no animal's gonna drink must have gone bad, those strawberries. My mouth tasted bad. If Mama were here, she would give me medicine, then ice cream so I would feel ALL better. Oh, Mama! How I miss you! I was starting she would never come back. I have no idea how long it's been since that horrible day. I sighed as I went out to get my lunch. Yep, I even stole lunch now. I just have to mnake sure from now on it doesn't include strawberries.

I went over to the mall when I saw a little baby crying. Wait, that was no baby! That was a girl that was the same age as me! She had light brown hair and two ponytails tied up with ribbons and was wearing a pink shirt with flowers and jeans. Wow, she working up quite a lot of tears there. I went over to her and asked her "What's wrong?"

"YAYA'S MOMMY IS GONE!!!!!!!UWAHHHHH!!!!!!" the girl who was apparently called Yaya cried very loud. Everyone covered their ears.

"Heh...Well don't worry, Yaya! I'll help you find her!" I told her.

"YOU WILL!THANK YOU…um what's your name?" she asked confusedly.

"My name's Amu," I responded holding out a hand. She jumped on me and yelled "AMU-CHII!!!" Joy.

"We walked around the mall aimlessly looking for someone who could help us find Yaya's mom, but everyone we asked just backed away from us. I thought babies were supposed to be cute. We kept walking until we went to one of those little baby parks in the middle of the mall.

"I WANNA GO!!I WANNA GO!!!" Yaya yelled while holding on to my arm.I wonder how her mom could handle her. She must pull her hair out every minute. So there we went to one of those oarks, and she got on a statue sh aped loke a dog and yelled "GO DOGGY GO!!!" I looked away from her pretending I didn't know her. Then this little chubby boy also about our age came in. He shoved Yaya from the statue and got on it.

"Hey!!Yaya was using that!" Yaya exclaimed and shook her hands up and down.

" I don't care you little shrimp." He retorted. Suddenly there was fire in Yaya's eyes.

"BUT THAT WAS MINEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Yaya in the loudest tone I ever heard. Then she started hitting the poor little guy in the guts. Oh no. What the fishes was wrong with today?!

"Ughh!Grr!Agh!" Yaya grunted as I just stood there like an idiot and watched her punch and punch and punch. People started gathering up. I saw someone that looked a lot like Yaya come dashing up to us.

"Oh no! Yaya, what are you doing this time!?" the woman said.

"…Mama ...Well..Ya see….Haha!" Yaya mumbled to her mom.

"Oh never mind!!!I'm just so glad you're all right!" her mom overjoyed and scooped Yaya in her arms, walking out of the mall. She didn't seem to have noticed me at all. But I wish my Mama were here to hug me too! I jus sighed and walked out of the mall to my bench. When I came back there was a note on the bench. I stared at it. Then I grabbed it and it read…

_Don't Worry…._

_Coming Soon……_

And then there was a winking face next to it. What the heck is that supposed to mean!?

**And there is ur chappie!!!!If there are any mistake super sorry because I was studying social while I was doing this because I gotta test tomorrow! O__o For those people who keep requesting Ikuto to come out soon, don't worry! That's coming soon enough *Head turns around creepily* I have to stop now cuz my shoulders are about to fall off! bibies!**


	5. Found After A Looong Time

**Found After a Looong Time**

**Peoples! Srry I haven't updated in such a long time! That's an example of how lazy I am -_- So I'll try to make this longer than usual for your sake but The chapters always come out shorter than I want them to so here you go!**

I was wondering what that note meant. That was really weird. Who was coming soon? Food? A monster? A serial killer? I shuddered about those thoughts and shook them out of my head. It was almost night. I needed to go to sleep in my usual bench. Wow, that just sounds sad when you say it that way. But my whole life was sad so I guess it's even. I closed my eyes and when to sleep.

*Start of dream*

I saw white. That was all I saw. I blinked my eyes open and saw that I was in a white room with nothing in it. Then the background turned into a blue-ish colour. Dark Blue-ish. It was sparkly with sparkles I saw a shadow that looked like a person. It took a step towards me. Then I screamed.

*End of Dream*

I woke up screaming. That was a freaky dream. Well, actually, not really. In fact, why the heck was I even screaming? I scare myself. It was still night but I could see a little bit of sun peeping over the dark night sky. It dimmed out some of the stars. I looked at the crumpled note near my black skirt and read it over and over and over until I got dizzy. Time passed quickly and before I knew it was daytime, me looking for food all over again. I was sort of getting used to this. I didn't like it though! I sighed as I walked to the shop to get away with stealing food. Sad.

A year later

Amu: 7

I woke up to see my raggedy polka dotted clothes on and the green bench chipped from how many times I had slept on it. Oh, how I wanted a comfy bed. But it had practically been a year; I had been looking at a calendar, so I highly doubted that would ever happen. I stood up drowsily and wobbled around town giving me weird looks. Very used to it already. I just blocked it out of my mind and went on looking for something to eat. I was starving! I hadn't eaten in a long time so I really wanted some food. I went down a subway station. Then I saw a guy in a business suit eating a hot dog.

I eyed it hungrily and the guy just stared at me if I were the weirdest person on earth. That hot dog WILL be mine. I gave him an evil look and he slid away from me on the gray bench he was sitting on. Oh, yeah! Be scared! I pretended to walk away up the stairs and the guy relaxed as soon as he saw I was gone and he kept waiting for his subway. He wasn't going to get rid of me so easily. He was reading the paper slowly and I impatiently waited for him. There was only half of the hot dog left when he set it down and picked up his newspaper. I tiptoed quietly as I walked to the spot where his hot dog was. I carefully picked the hot dog up and ran up the stairs. As I was running I looked back to see the guy looking weirdly at the spot where his hot dog had been. Sucker, he didn't even notice. Seriously, some people can be so stupid. I looked down at the half bitten hot dog and said "Might as well!" and bit gloriously at the newly snatched hot dog.

I hummed to my bench and sat down to eat the hot dog. These days, if I got some food it was like climbing Mount Everest for me. It was really hard getting food for people were now more aware that someone was stealing their food around the city.

I was bored so I decided to go to that place I had found about two months ago. I walked cheerfully and hummed. I was happy, no matter what faced me! I finally reached the place after walking for ten minutes. The place was a very beautiful lake. It had blue, shimmering water, and green little plants surrounded it. I wowed at it. Even though I had been to this place a million times, it still surprised me with it's natural beauty. I heard the bird's chirping and tweeting sweetly as I relaxed. I heard a bustle from a bush. I looked around. Eh, must've been my imagination or something. I relaxed again and just listened to the sounds of nature. I always went to this place when I was bored or I felt sad. Thinking of the word sad reminds me of how happy I was with my parents, and how I would have enrolled in this thing called school my parents told me about. I wanted to go and meet new friends! I hardly had any friends, except if you count Mr. Bench.

It also reminded me of the delicious food Mama used to make, and how much fun I had with Papa. After a year, I was pretty sure they were never coming back for a long time. I hoped I wasn't crying. I didn't want to be a crybaby, so that's why I always tried my best to smile, Even if I wanted to be like any other normal girl…

I sighed as I opened one eye and plucked a blue flower from the ground and sniffed it. It smelled so beautiful. Then I heard another rustle in a bush. At that point, I decide to go back. Better to be safe than sorry! That's what Mama always said. I walked slowly back to the chipped bench. It felt like forever. But when I got there, to my surprise. There was something there. No, wait, someone! I rushed to find a boy that looked like 12 years old with midnight blue hair. He smirked.

"Sorry I took so long."

**Yay! Guess who that is…. Heeheehee! I have no idea how long this story will be because I don't plan, I just write! Btw I loved the new opening and ending of Shugo Chara. I already have it on my ipod. I'm crazy! ___**

**Ikuto was awesome but I felt a bit sad for tadase though in the episode….**

**Anyways, review because if you don't you're stupid. Lol just kidding!**


	6. What!

**What?!**

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!! * freaks out* I took such a looooooong time to update! I had to go to a trip, then I got lazy, then I had a sleepover….then I got lazy so pleezies forgive me! I'll try my best! *bows several million times***

Umm, I was wondering why there was a blue haired boy in my bench saying he was sorry for taking so long.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" I asked the blue haired guy.

"No, but I've been watching you," he said boredly.

"All right then….That's just creepy," I stated. He smirked. He was wearing a white shirt and blue shorts. He looked way older than me. Then, I felt my hair and noticed that it was all messy. I even pulled out a stick from it. I took a big deep breath.

"Who are you? Why are you here? How old are you? " I asked him all at the same time.

"Gee, slow down. Let's go on a walk and I'll tell you." He motioned to a path in the forest. We walked slowly towards the green trees in silence for a few minutes.

"Soooo…..My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Ikuto started. 'Wow, he has a nice name' I thought.

"My name is Hinamori Amu," I replied as I looked down to the ground. "I'm seven right now," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm twelve," Ikuto smirked. I stared at him. He was actually pretty cute. Wait! What am I thinking? This being alone must have made my mind crazy.

"Why are you all alone here?" he asked, and I could hear curiosity in his voice.

"That's none of your business!" I pouted and turned my head away from him.

"Okay..fine…I guess I'll go away forever…" he said with a sad voice. I didn't want him to go! I was tired of being alone. So I started "Wait! Fine, I'll tell you. My Mama and Papa left me, no idea why, I survived somehow for a year, the end.

He looked at me curiously.

"Interesting. You must have been pretty strong to survive a whole year."

"Now it's my turn!" I said boldly, "Why are you here?"

"Well, to take you in, of course." He smirked.

**This chapter was really short cuz I'm going to update twice today. See You in the next chapter!**


	7. Moving In

**Moving In**

**Hello again! That was a short-ish time ^^. Here's the next, longer chapter!**

"Umm, what? I don't think I heard you right." I stated.

"I know you heard me loud and clear that I'm taking you in," he answered. I was so happy I almost jumped for joy and screamed. Finally! A nice warm bed and food! Normal food! I couldn't let him know I was excited though. Why? I have no idea.

"Awesome." I said coolly.

"Don't act like that. I know you're happy to be living with your little Ikuto-koi," he smirked. I blushed big time.

"I-IKUTO-KOI? I JUST M-MET YOU!" I stuttered. I hate stutters.

"Aww is my little Amu-koi embarrassed?" he asked with a playful tone. I didn't know what to say so I just shut up about the subject and brought up a new one.

"Where are we gonna go?" I asked Ikuto.

"Isn't it obvious? My house, "he said.

"Know-It-All," I muttered.

"Amu-koi, stop being a meanie!" he fake cried. He looked so cute when he did that! I couldn't help it and I smiled. Then it faded away and I hit him on the head.

"Stop calling me that!! I'm not girlfriend! Geez!" I yelled. "How far away is your house?"

"Way far from here." He told me.

"And how will we get there…." I continued. Then suddenly he picked me up bridal style and jumped super high, like a cat. Then I noticed he had cat ears! And a tail! Then I screamed.

"What the heck?" I screamed. I was confused, because I thought hat only happened in books.

"Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? "he asked as he jumped of a building.

"Heck yeah I wasn't!" I screamed. He was going to have a lot of questions from me when we landed. I didn't like heights. I could practically feel my eyes spinning out of place. "I'm gonna be sick!" I screamed again. Ikuto just smirked. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. We kept jumping from building to building and jumping like a cat to a beautiful cream-coloured house. It was really tall and pretty house. I stared at it with sparkles in my eyes.

"Like it?" Ikuto asked.

"It's fine," I said in a cool voice. Ikuto just sighed and started walking on the stone path to the house.

"Oh yeah!" I squeaked as I remembered something. "How in the world did you get cat ears and a tail?" I asked.

"Sorry, classified information," he whispered.

"No fair! I told you a secret! Tell me one too!" I whined. He looked at me disappointedly.

"You aren't really cute when you whine," he nodded.

"Whatever! Let's just go inside." I insisted. It took a long while to walk, so I looked at all the pretty flowers and decorations near the house. There was a ducky-chan statue with a tinier ducky-chan under its wing, and there was a bunny-chan wearing overalls. That's silly! Everyone knows bunnies don't wear overalls. The house also looked like a fluffy cotton candy. And the flowers could be candy. I giggled a little. I won a weird look from Ikuto. Hooray. We finally got to the white, cream coloured house. I opened it to see a pretty big house with white walls and pictures on them, and several doors that I'm sure lead to different rooms. I ran out of the hallway and into what seemed to be a living room. It had an awesome TV and an comfy-looking couch and everything was so huge. This was like a dream.

"Let's me show you to your room," he pointed to a door that said 'guest room' and we walked toward it. It was….white. Really white. "Yeah, I know, it's white, but you can style it up, can't you?" he said as a matter of fact. I jumped into the bed and made a fake snow angel. Fluffy and soft, I smiled. I ran to another room which was blue.

"Lemme guess….Your room?" I guessed.

"Yep." He smirked. It was blue, with a blue bed sheet and pillows with dark cat shapes on them, and a lampshade and a cat figure. Near his bed was a stack of shonen manga, and I looked in his closet to see a bunch of clothes and a violin. "You play violin?" I asked Ikuto. He nodded." That's awesome!" I beamed. "You have to show me sometime!" I always wanted to hear a violin play. But there was something missing.

"Wait. Where are your parents?" I asked, because I hadn't seen them in a while.

"I don't have any parents. I live alone," he answered me.

**Ooooooh cliffy! I think. Please bear with me if I take lots of time to update it's just that I have to catch up in a few animes so…yeah! R&R!!**


	8. The Lonely Little Cat

**The Lonely Little Cat**

**Well, I think you've all figured by now that I suck at updating. Really SUCK. Even though I say I'm gonna update soon. You can never trust me…*hides mysteriously under a cape* And I'm gonna try to start updating daily or bidaily or however you call every two days except I won't be able to update this weekend cuz I'm going to Banff for a school trip! Yay me :P I don't own Shugo Chara or the cookie I'm eating On with the story!!!!!**

"What? You live alone? Is that possible?" I asked in a blur.

"Again with the 20 questions!" he threw his hands up in the air.

"So that means I'm all alone," I stated.

"Yep," Ikuto smirked.

"With you."

"Yep," Ikuto smirked even harder. He seemed like he enjoyed this. I fell over on the couch and landed on my bummy. Oww. Ikuto laughed.

"Shut up, you're mean!" I whined annoyed as I rubbed my bum. I was super hungry so I asked Ikuto where the food was.

"Follow me, it's in the kitchen," Ikuto said coolly. He sure looked cool, he was probably popular. I let my thoughts wander with me as we reached the kitchen.

One word. Wowie.

That was the biggest kitchen I had seen in my whole little life! It was white all over, it was so clean, with lots of cupboards and whatever those things where you store the food are called.

"Wow!" I said amused, and I dashed over to the refrigerator which was super huge, so I couldn't open it.

"I'll get it for you, pinky strawberry," he teased. I decided to let that one go, since he had taken me in. Inside the refrigerator was a huge, huge, HUGE tons of food everywhere. I widened my golden eyes as I stared at what looked like heaven after a year, and dove right in as I bit happily into a beautiful golden cream puff. I think I even amazed Ikuto with how much I ate and how much my eyes looked like quartz (that's a word Papa taught me!) shining in the sun as I kept eating and eating and eating some more. Ikuto just stared at me with his blue eyes with no expression.

"Please don't eat my whole house," he asked me mockingly. I rolled my eyes so he could see and he smirked. I wonder if he ever smiled. Maybe he was just a smirking cat. Which reminded me……

"How did you jump so high while you were carrying me? And why did you have cat ears and a tail?" I asked him desperately, waiting for an answer. He wiped off a chocolate drop on my cheek and I blushed. Why was I blushing? What's this feeling?

"You'll find out later," he nodded, "wayyy later "I heard him add under his breath.

"No fair again!" I pouted…again. "I'm going to my room!" I marched as I carried a ton of food with me, cause I was still hungry.

I entered the very white room and plopped down on my bed tired from everything. I nibbled on a snack and wondered what was going to happen from now on. My mind was very imaginative, Papa had always said. It was always wandering. I looked at a picture of a tree in a frame, which seemed to be the only coloured thing in this room. My mind wandered to a new, recent thing. Why had I had a weird feeling when Ikuto was near. It felt…weird. Weirdlishlish good. Heheheh that sounded funny. Weirdlishlish. I repeated the word over in my head and giggled, to find Ikuto next to me staring as if I had finally lost it.

"Tsukiyomi-kun?" I asked, startled and embarrassed.

"Don't call me that, call me Ikuto," he smirked.

"W-well what if I don't want to?" I retorted spicily.

"You suck at being cool," Ikuto told me. Somehow I agreed with him.

I was ordered by Ikuto to take a bath because I smelled like day old garbage which birds decided to poop on. Being scared of birds pooping on me I rushed into the bath. I locked the door tightly. I couldn't take any chances with him, he was unpredictable. I quickly undressed and then I forgot that Mama always prepared my bath.

"Ikuto?" I peeked out the door, not showing my bare body. Ikuto came up.

"What?" he asked.

"I have no idea how to take a bath by myself…" I said, a bit embarrassed by it.

"Well then get dressed," he told me, "Or I'll come in there anyways," he smirked.

"Eeek! Noo! "I squealed and closed the door with a slam. I hurried to get dressed and let Ikuto come in and do my bath. He put in all the water, making sure it wasn't too hot and added bubble bath that smelled like bubblegum. I practically shoved him out the door, undressed, and dipped my toes into the water, followed by my feet and my whole body. I splashed in the bubbles and splashed, having a lot of fun.

I checked out the halls to check for Ikuto after taking my bath. I hugged my towel tight and ran to my room. I locked the door tightly again.

"Home safe!" I yelled to nobody while I put my hands up in the air. Then I forgot I had no clothes. Great.

"Ikuto!!!" I yelled.

"Thanks for breaking my eardrum," Ikuto complained outside of the door. "What?"

"I have no clothes!" I complained back.

"Look in the drawers, silly." Ikuto said in a matter-of-fact. Whoops, why didn't I think of that? I opened the drawer to find cute Pj's with hearts. Wow, I wonder where he gets the money. I slipped into my Pj's. I still wasn't sleepy so I explored around the room a little. I looked into the drawers. Just clothes for me. I looked in the closet to see some weird bed sheets hung up. I crawled in between the bed sheets. It was dark in here. I tried getting out, but ended up stumbling. I fell expecting to hit a wall, but I hit half wood half carpet. Weird, I though this closet only had carpet. I got up to see a little hole that had a tiny tunnel. Still weird. I crawled through the tight little space until I reached what seemed like the end of the tunnel. I pushed down on the wall to enter a bigger room, with a door. I opened the door, and widened my eyes at the sight.

**Oh, I wonder what Amu saw? Lol I already know, but you will have to find out in the next chapter! Remember, lots of reviews = more happiness = more motivation = more story! ByE bYe!**


	9. Ikuto's Secret Room

**Ikuto's Secret Room**

**Hello peoples! I'm gonna make this update longer because I'm going to Banff for 4 days!*gasp* The no parents part is the most awesomest part! And I also wanted to update to escape my parents giving me…."talks" about the trip that I have heard around a million times now! I don't own! Here it is! I yell a lot don't I?!**

~Flashback~

I fell expecting to hit a wall, but I hit half wood half carpet. Weird, I though this closet only had carpet. I got up to see a little hole that had a tiny tunnel. Still weird. I crawled through the tight little space until I reached what seemed like the end of the tunnel. I pushed down on the wall to enter a bigger room, with a door. I opened the door, and widened my eyes at the sight.

~End of Flashback~

What. In. the. World. Was. That.

That was a LOT of gold and a LOT of money. Everything was either gold or green and shinier than the rest of the house. Gold blocks, coins, sticks, rolls, shapes, and chests overflowing with a huge amounts of money. No wonder he's been able to survive and take care of was Ikuto too….with someone. It was a girl about a bit bigger than me, but not as old as Ikuto. Hehe. It just sounded like I called Ikuto an old guy. The girl had blonde hair tied up in two ponytails and purple eyes. She wore a pink dress and was hugging Ikuto and smiling.

"Onii-chan! Go on a date with me! Please? Please? Please?" the blonde girl begged as she tightened her grip on Ikuto. 'Go on a date with Ikuto? Who would want that?' I wondered.

"No, Utau, I am your brother for the last kajillionth time and can't go on a date with you." Ikuto told her, with an annoyed tone. I just stood there like an idiot and stared at them fighting. I was guessing the Utau girl was Ikuto's smaller sister or something. After a minute of arguing a lot they finally noticed I was alive and looked toward me. More like glaring at me for Utau.

"Amu? What are you doing here?" Ikuto asked me.

"Who is this?!" Utau half yelled at me. "Is she your girlfriend? I'll rip her throat out!" Utau threatened. I threw her a scared look. I was too young to have my throat ripped out! I took a step back, for safety. Bad idea, because it was so shiny, it shined in my eyes, and I have to say, it sorta hurt. I covered my eyes, and ended up deciding to run away, but my brain decided to run into a wall. That's me for you.

Ikuto stared at us.

"Utau, calm down, no ripping out anyone's anything and Amu, you're going to end up in a nursing home at the age of 30 if you don't stop running into walls." I opened my mouth to say something when Utau gave me a very scary glare and I shut up.

"Look, Amu kid whatever, stay away from Ikuto! He's mine!" Utau ran to hug Ikuto, but he was gone from that spot and had jumped to another really quick. I wonder how he did that. It was sort of…cat-like.

Then, I realized I was lying on the floor somehow and got up. I dusted myself off to look more dramatic and said coolly "Pfft…like I care about Ikuto in anyway."

Ikuto smirked then pretended to be sad.

"Aww, Amu, that hurts a lot…" he looked away, pretending to be pained. I walked up to him and hit him on the head for being a bad actor, forgetting Utau was in front of us.

"Don't do that to Ikuto!" Utau yelled and pushed me away hard. I almost fell. I was really mad!

"OUCH, YOU MEANIE!!!!" I yelled and pushed her back again. We started pushing each other and Ikuto looked as if he were ready to bring out the popcorn. I pushed Utau to the ground surprisingly and pulled on her ponytails wildly. She pulled on my hair. Ikuto just looked at us amused. Then Utau dropped to the ground.

"Ow! OW! OW!! Utau yelled as she held her foot. "It hurts!"

I stopped to give her a hand.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I told her.

"I'm not!" Utau gave me an evil look and pulled my hand, pulling me to the floor.

"You are an evil person!!!" I yelled at her.

"Wow. I didn't know I was so hot to make Amu have a catfight," Ikuto smirked.

"Ughh! I'm going to sleep!" I walked away, annoyed by his annoying sister who was really annoying. I walked out of the still shiny room, covering my eyes and mumbling things under my breath.

The next day, I woke up to a nice, shining sun. Then I shrieked. Utau was in front of me. She said in a threatening voice," You. Prepare. To Die." I ran out of the room, scared and ran to the kitchen, which took me ten minutes to find. This house really was huge.

"Hello, Kitten." Ikuto greeted me while smirking.

"Eww, don't call me that you pervert!" I said loudly. I sat down on the table and found eggs and pancakes. Utau ran into the kitchen and looked at my plate.

"Eating eggs. You should be ashamed," Utau explained and shook her head. What the heck was the lemonhead talking about? Hey…Lemonhead! That's her new name!

"What are you talking about, Lemo--I mean um Utau?" I recovered.

"Umm, nothing," she sat down next to me and ate her fruits slowly. It was really quiet. Lots of silence. I ate as fast as possible to escape this silence and went up to the bathroom to take a bath. From now on I was changing in the bathroom to keep away from a certain perverted someone. I'm amazed I even know that big word. I think my dad taught it to me. I wonder why…I wondered many other things in the bathroom. When I was finally done, I got out of the toasty water and wrapped myself around my soft orange towel and dried up every part. I put on the clothes I had taken with me inside of the bathroom and walked to my room. I opened the door, to find Ikuto and Utau in my room.

"It's time for a room makeover," Utau stated.

**That's your chapter for 4 days! I hope you liked it! Bye bye for now, remember I like to hear any ideas and please review to make me happy!** **:D**


	10. Room Makeover

**Room Makeover**

**Konnichiwa peoples…..Ehhh I didn't update for a while cuz my computer had a really creepy virus that played creepy jack-in-the-box music when you went on it…..*shivers***

**Annnnnnnnnddd Now! Its time for Utau's magic charms in room makeovers (and possibly destruction…)**

**Enjoy!**

"Umm, what do you mean…Room makeover?" I asked, creeped out.

"Well, If you're gonna be staying here, may as well makeover your room," Utau said, in a really weird voice. I wonder if I should be scared…

"Well, what are you two statues standing there for??" she asked Ikuto and me, "Let's go down to the paint room!" Utau screamed while dragging us down to the paint room. I didn't even know there was one! Wow, I really have a lot of things to learn. After two painful cases of going downstairs we entered a white door and I saw a really, but really colourful room. Blue, pink, orange, colours I've never even seen before were all there. It was like if you had caught a rainbow and stuffed it in the room. Utau grabbed a huge tub of light pink paint. She was really strong for her age! They also each grabbed a thick black paintbrush to dip the paint in. Ikuto grabbed another tub of light pink paint and said "Room makeovering is a lot of work!"

"But we haven't even started my room yet!" I answered.

"You wouldn't understand," Ikuto replied to my comment while shaking his head in disappointment. 'Weirdo' I thought to myself.

After two other painful cases of going upstairs, my back hurt even though I had carried nothing at all. Ikuto and Utau set down the two huge tubs of light pink paint and the brushes and went out of the room.

"Umm, I think my room is right here," I told them while pointing at the ground.

"We know that, stupid, we'll be right back with something." Utau told me back. I waited impatiently for them, playing with my pink hair, when I heard footsteps coming back into my room. I looked up and saw Ikuto and Utau with decorations in their arms and things to cover up their clothes with and they handed me a brush and a thing that they use to cover up their clothes with. I slipped the white cloth over my red shirt and jeans.I could see Utau was wobbling a little from the weight. She set down the stuff and she chirped, "Let's start moving out the stuff!"

Utau and Ikuto pushed hard on the head of the bed to push it out the door. I worked on the smaller stuff, like chairs and paintings. There wasn't much things in the room, so it was easy.

Utau popped open the can of paint and dug her brush into the thick paint and took it out.

"Ooozy," Utau looked at the brush while smiling. Ikuto followed Utau and I followed Ikuto and we ran to the wall and painted like crazy. I drew a big heart and Ikuto drew a cat for some reason and Utau drew a big, pink angel wing, while she looked like she was having a lot of fun. I giggled lightly and put my brush into the can of paint and threw my bush at the wall to make a big, pink splash on the wall. Ikuto followed me and did the same. Soon we all where throwing paintbrushes at the wall and stroking the wall until it was all coloured a nice, light pink.

Then I looked at the rest of the walls of the room. White.

"Yep I noticed that too," Utau sighed and grabbed her paintbrush again, which was pink from all the paint and said again," Let's keep going then!" I answered with a smile. I can honestly tell you room makeovers are tiring. But they're a whole lot of fun!

After a whole part of the day was spent throwing brushes and painting…. We finally finished the whole room. It was super pink everywhere. I liked it a lot!

"It's alright…" I said while looking over my shoulder boredly.

"Wow, Ikuto was right. You suck at acting," Utau crossed her arms. I gave Ikuto a big mean glare as we went to put everything back into the newly painted room.

**Wow, it's getting really hard now for me, but I'll keep doing my best! (Great, now I sound like ran) Now, bye-bye and see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
